The invention relates to a device for detecting failure of battery cells.
Storage batteries, notably those used in Uninterruptible Power Supplies, are generally made up of a number of cells Connected in series. Up to now detection of failure of one or more battery cells has only been able to be performed by monitoring the individual voltage at the terminals of each cell. This involves measuring a large number of voltages and requires the terminals of the different cells to be accessible.
The object of the invention is to achieve a device for detecting failure of one or more battery cells which is simpler and does not present the above-mentioned drawbacks.